A Fruit Basket
by PegasusRider
Summary: A collection of oneshots focused on Tohru paired with a Sohma boy. Mostly noncannon pairs Current oneshot is Shigure X Tohru... Shigure is not just a simple skirt chaser, he is far more than that. Keeping that in mind, will he be able to let her go?
1. All Grown Up

A/N: Greetings and Salutations! It is I, Pegasus Rider (Complete with wacko muse)! Okay, here is the deal. I just read the Fruits Basket manga, and since I'm a greedy person I wanted Tohru to end up with EVERYONE! However that is not possible, so I decided to do it myself! A Fruit Basket is a collection of one-shots (most are unrelated) of pairings. **I'm concentrating on doing non-cannon pairs!** Depending on which pairings are the most popular, I will repeat certain pairings. (If that made any sense.) SO! I GIVE YOU…..

**Name:** All Grown Up

**Rating:** K+ for safety.

**Pairing: **lots of pairings, but Tohru is with Shigure

**Other Characters:** All zodiac characters as well as Hana, Kimi, and Arisa. (And some kids)

* * *

_**A Fruit Basket**_

_All Grown Up_

"Tohru, come play with me!" A white and black haired child named Kagura pleaded with her amber haired friend.

Tohru turned her woeful, doe brown eyes on her familiar friend before smiling. "Sure." She shyly said as she turned to look at her companion. "Haru, are you coming with?" Tohru asked her younger, sandy blonde haired brother.

Haru snorted. "Is that stupid orange haired kid gonna be there?"

"Yuki? Probably…" Tohru trailed off.

Kagura narrowed her eyes at Haru. "We're all in the same freaking park, of course you're gonna see him! He's over in the sandbox!" She yelled as her eyes turned a steely grey.

"What pleasant electric waves." A grey haired child said as she sighed with happiness.

"You're just creepy Arisa." Haru plainly said.

"Be quiet you brat." A black haired child said as he walked up to Haru and leered over him. "Don't say those kinds of things about my sister." He threatened.

"Kyo, control your temper." Another black haired child said as he pranced up and gave his little brother a wedgie. "Or I, big brother Ayame, might have to take you down a notch." He said as he leaned over.

The children blinked before they walked away, leaving Ayame behind, and retreated to the sandbox.

"Where's Momiji and Hiro?" Kagura asked as she looked for her white haired siblings.

"Who stinking cares?" Yuki tossed out as he ran a sandy hand through his orange hair. "At least that perverted Kyoko is gone with them." He said as a little black haired girl sitting next to him sniffed and smiled, holding back the tears at the mentioning of her elder sister.

Kagura eyed the cocky boy before an older boy with blonde hair spoke up. "Listen punks. You had all better shut up. If you make Akito cry again, I'll punch you all to oblivion." He said as he leaned forward.

"I agree with Tohru, the boy one that is." Arisa said, glancing over at her friend who was shaking his fist at the trembling Yuki. She sedately walked over to Akito and put her arms around one side, Tohru quickly doing the same thing to Akito's other side. "Don't make me ." Arisa threatened.

All of the children broke out in a cold sweat. A grey/black haired child cleared his throat before speaking. "Shigure! Have I got news to tell you!" He said as he jumped up and down in the sand box, rushing over to an ash brown haired child.

Shigure closed his eyes, counted to ten, and sighed before responding. "What would that be Hatori?" He asked.

"Our uncle Ritsu is coming to the main house to visit!" Hatori squealed as he waved his arms.

"How is that good news?" Shigure asked, picturing his screaming uncle who was known to climb roofs.

"Yeah." Yuki said as he folded his arms. "That stupid guy is annoying, always apologizing to everybody. And only that perverted Kyoko knows how to shut him up!"

"Speaking of Kyoko…" Tohru, the girl, said with big eyes.

"Has my little flower missed me?" A brown haired blur cried as it knocked Akito over, hugging the small girl for all she was worth.

"Sheesh Kyoko." Haru spat. "She's your sister for heavens sake, not a stuffed animal."

"Yeah!" Kyo said, his black hair ruffled in the wind. "You're being a pervert over your own sister."

"You're the one thinking the perverted thoughts!" Kyoko said in a singsong voice before she turned her sights on Shigure and Hatori, Shigure sighed and Hatori grinned. "Did you two miss me?" She asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Oh of course!" Hatori said as he crushed Kyoko in a hug.

"Hardly." Shigure wryly said.

"Good. At least someone appreciates me, seeing how my dearly beloved sister doesn't…" Kyoko trailed off before giving a 'heart wrenching' sigh.

"I did miss you sister!" Akito said as she tugged on her older sister's sleeve.

Kyoko smiled. "I'm sure you did." She said as she ruffled her sister's hair. "Momiji and Hiro are coming, eventually. Only if those two don't get themselves lost again, or if Kureno doesn't hold them hostage to dress them up." She sang.

Kagura colored violently. "You left them with _Kureno_?" She asked, fearing for her adorable little brothers lives.

Kyo looked up, violet eyes wide. "Hatori is one thing, he's basically harmless. Just a loud busy body. Kureno… he can be down right dangerous if you refuse to play dress up with him." Kyo said.

Ayame, who had returned from sulking, patted his brother's black hair. "Don't worry about it. Arisa can always use her electric waves to find them." He soothed.

Akito looked around the tiny sandbox community with troubled teal colored eyes. "Does anyone know where Rin and Kisa are?" She asked.

"AKITO!" Came two simultaneous yells as Akito was once again tackled to the ground.

"Lets give a cheer, Rin and Kisa are here!" Two blonde haired children yelled as they did a slight dance, keeping Akito smushed between the two of them.

"Get your hands off of Akito, you dang brats!" Yuki said as he smacked Rin on the back of her head.

"Wahhhh. Kyoko, Kyo hit me!" Rin complained while her twin comforted her.

"Yuki, don't pick on little kids simply because they are the only ones you can defeat in martial arts." Kyoko said as she made a tisking sound.

"Hey, I can take on anyone, anywhere!" Yuki bragged.

"Then why can you not defeat Kyo?" Arisa asked from behind him. The little boy shivered before shooting her a glare.

He was about to respond when Akito was suddenly on her feet. "Mom, Dad!" She cried as she took off running. The children all looked up from their mini meeting and saw their parents approaching the park.

Akito was being held high above the ground by a black haired man who was standing next to a smiling brown haired woman. "How is my little princess doing?" He asked as he balanced her on a hip while Kyoko also took off running to meet her parents.

"Mom!" Kyoko said as she flung herself into her mother's arms.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Her mother asked.

"I'm good. Hey Dad, today I tried to seduce Shigure again!" She said. Her father chuckled, coloring slightly, before he gave her a thumbs up.

"That's my girl!"

"Dang it dog, she's only ten and she's already feeling up other kids!" Came a loud curse.

"Hey, old man, you gotta beat up Kyo's dad! Nobody believes me when I tell them that you can beat him!" Yuki yelled as he walked over to his tall father, the one who had just finished telling off the dog. Standing side by side the orange haired father and son eyed the child called Kyo, as well as his ash black haired father.

"I still havn't beaten him!" Yuki's father swore as Yuki look startled.

"What was that old man?" He demanded.

"Yuki!" His mother cried as she fiercely hugged him. "I'm glad you're doing well!"

"Eh?" The small child said as he struggled in his mother's hold. "Get off me woman!" He loudly said.

"IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT YOUR MOTHER?" His mom returned, screaming angrily.

"Way to go punk." Yuki's father said as he edged away from his helpless son and his violent wife.

"Ahh, what pleasant electric signals." Kyo's mother said as she embraced her eldest child, Arisa.

"Indeed." Arisa said with the same dreamy tone as a slightly disturbed looking Ayame glanced at his sister and mother, edging slightly away.

Kyou hugged his father's side before Ayame joined him, pushing his younger brother aside.

"Oh, look at that, he's just like me!" A jovial voice said. Instantly the little Hatori looked up.

"DADDY!" He yelled as he ran towards his silver haired father. Hugging his father's leg he turned to look at his brown haired mother. "Mommy, Kureno went off with Momiji and Hiro. Kyoko said he's probably forcing them to play dress up."

"I wish I could too!" His mother said as an evil look filled her face.

"Sheesh Ayame. You'd think you'd be able to control your own kids!" An angry man yelled as his white hair swiftly turned grey.

"YEAH! Kureno KNOWS they won't be able to find their way back without help!" Little Kagura shot as she stood next to her father.

Kagura's mother quietly put a hand on her child's and husband's shoulders. "Quiet you two." She softly but sternly ordered. Immediately the father and daughter sheepishly looked away, scuffing their booted toes on the ground.

They were interrupted when two joyous shouts filled the park. "PAPA!" Little Rin and Kisa shouted as they flung themselves at their laughing father.

"Hello my princesses." He chuckled as he hugged them.

"Where's mama?" Kisa asked.

"She went to the store today. She'll be waiting for us back at home after we go to your violin lessons." Their father explained.

"YAY!" Rin yelled as she danced around.

Her happiness was drowned out by young Tohru's curses. "WHERE IS THAT OLD MAN?" Tohru, the boy, asked as he tossed his dark blonde hair out of his face. He paused and turned around to see his quiet sister materializing at the edge of the play ground. "Hana, have you seen our dead beat father?"

"No." Hana said as she approached her older brother. "He dropped me off with you, remember? He was so happy that he had so much time to spare." She said as she collectedly looked around the park. "There he is."

"Ah, with our old lady to. HEY MOM! GET THAT STUPID YANKEE MASK OFF YOUR FACE. YOU LOOK LIKE A DOCTOR!" Tohru yelled as he stomped over to his parents.

His mother glared at him. "You little brat. I have allergies and you know it! YOU inherited them!" She said.

His father laughed as Hanna appeared at his side. "He was probably just jealous of it again, Arisa." He said as he leaned over to kiss his wife. "Don't you remember? A week ago Hanna caught him parading around his room with it on."

"Father." Came a small, cold little voice as Shigure rose and left the sand box, walking towards his tall father and mother.

"Shigure." His father said with a small smile as he lightly hugged his son, keeping his hair over one of his eyes.

"I still can't believe you made me call him that." Shigure's mother said with a shiver. "It's just so wrong on many levels."

"Hello mother." Shigure greeted her with a smile.

"Now, now Shigure. What have I taught you and your little friends?"

"Hello my great and wonderful mother." Shigure said in a pacifying tone.

The air was filled with little cries and the parents and children turned to see little Tohru and her brother Haru, still waiting in the sand box.

Akito jumped off her father's hip and scrambled to the young girl's side. She carefully embraced little Tohru before speaking words of comfort. "Don't worry Tohru, your daddy and mommy will be here soon." She said in a soothing tone as she smiled.

Haru glared at her. "Whatcha doing to my sister?"

Akito grew a little pale. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you want to hug her?" She asked.

Haru let out a suffering sigh. "You are honestly the most idiotic being on the planet!" He yelled.

"Haru, don't say that to little Akito." Came a quiet but firm voice. Haru and Tohru looked up and grinned before they sprinted toward their waiting parents.

"Mommy!" Tohru said as she was scooped up into her mother's arms. Admiring her mother's amber colored hair, the same color she had inherited, she turned and waved to Akito who smiled before walking back to her father.

Haru snorted and stood next to his father as they both watched Akito and her mother with a small amount of dislike, but admiration at the same time.

"So we'll all meet here, the same time, same place, next week?" Akito's father asked.

The parents looked around and nodded their heads in agreement before they dispersed and chatted a bit, waiting for little Kureno, Momiji, and Hiro who all eventually reappeared. They then each went their separate ways, toting their children with them.

"That was fun." Akito said with a smile as she rode on her father's shoulders. "Everyone was happy."

"I can't wait for high school." Kyoko sang, forgetting the fact that she had just recently entered middle school with Hatori and Shigure.

Their parents smiled and exchanged glances as they walked through the woods, coming upon their home.

They bustled about after entering, Akito helping her mother make dinner while Shigure and Kyoko joked around and read the newspaper in the next room. The father and daughter then cleared off the table after eating their dinner with great gusto. The little children then hopped off to bed, leaving their parents alone.

"It's always so good to see everybody, and how happy they are." Their mother said with a smile.

Her husband grinned. "Nobody is happier then I am when I'm with you, my flower, my Tohru." He said as he leaned over and kissed his wife on the lips.

Tohru smiled. "I'm happy too. But we owe them all a great favor. After all, you and I wouldn't be together, Shigure, if it wasn't for Mayuko." She said, thinking back to the time when her relative had only been her teacher. "I still can't believe that she and Hatori named their child after you." Tohru giggled.

"Yes, well I was excited at first!" Shigure airily announced. "But then when I found out that little Shigure is, well to be frank, exactly like his father, I was heartbroken!" He said, feigning sobbing. "He just doesn't have the same joy of life that my little Kyoko and Akito have."

Tohru laughed. "When I think about it, it wasn't just Mayuko that got us together though. Everyone had a part in it." Tohru said as she furrowed her brow.

Shigure laughed. "So? We returned the favor! It was you who set up Ayame and Mine. Mind you, their children are a bit out going and Kureno has a rather odd fetish for clothing. Like son like mother I guess."

Tohru grinned. "Do you remember when Rin and Haru finally got back together?" She asked.

"How could I? Rin kept popping out kids, I don't know how she did it! Raising a violent Kagura as well as keeping track of Momiji and Hiro! Why did she name her son after that little brat anways?"

"Because Kisa made Hiro name their second child Haru." Tohru reminded him.

"Ahh, that's right." Shigure said with a smirk. "Kisa was also able to claim your name for her little girl." He said as he remembered how everyone, who had wanted to name their first child after Tohru, had fought until Kisa burst out into tears, making them all feel bad. "All, I guess, except for Arisa." Shigure mused.

"Hm?" Tohru asked.

"You know… Arisa named her son after you too."

"Well it is typically a boy name." Tohru admitted.

Shigure laughed. "Well, that's not what I meant. But it is rather funny, to see such a violent little boy named after you, my sweet Tohru." He flirted.

"Don't forget, Tohru isn't Arisa's and Kureno's only child. They also had Hana. She's a lot like her dad." Tohru said with a fond smile.

"Yes, I suppose so." Shigure said with a half smile.

"Little Kisa and Rin are so cute. I almost wish that I had twins." Tohru said with a hum as she remembered Momiji's twin daughters. "Kimi wasn't there tonight though." Tohru said with a frown.

"If I remember correctly, Momiji said she was going to the store." Shigure added.

"Ah, yes. That makes sense." Tohru said with a smile. "Momiji and Kimi are so cute together." Tohru dreamily said.

"Admiring your own handiwork I take it?" Shigure said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked, thoroughly confused.

Shigure snickered. "You were the one who set up Momiji and Kimi!"

"I didn't do much, I just gave them a gentle push in the right direction. But either way, I'm glad their together. And I'm also glad that his mother remembers him." Tohru said with a fond smile. It had always broken her heart to see her friend watch his mother from a distance.

"Yep. She even accepted him before we broke the curse. Now little Momo, who isn't so little anymore, gives Kisa and Rin violin lessons!" Shigure triumphantly said.

"Oh, Shigure! Did you see how little Yuki has grown?" Tohru squealed. "Kyo's grown too. Don't you remember when those two were born? It was on the same day, and Kyo and Kagura were in the room directly next to Yuki and Hana! It was Yuki who decided to name his son Kyo, and Kyo who decided to name his son Yuki!" Tohru said as she laughed with delight, remembering the scene when the two proud fathers told the family their sons' names.

"Ah, but now you are forgetting Arisa and Ayame, my dear Tohru, Hana's and Yuki's other children. I'm surprised, Arisa is disturbingly like her mother." Shigure said as he shivered, picturing the black eyed girl and her mother.

Tohru smiled. "And all that's left is us! Kyoko was named after my mother, and Akito after the family leader." She said with a soft smile as she remembered the previous Akito's last words.

"_Live, Tohru. Live and make the others love to live. It's my fault they're this way. It's all my fault. Open their eyes Tohru, free them…"_

Shigure, guessing what his wife was thinking about, sighed. "Akito had a miserable life. She hated and loved us, just like she hated you in the beginning. But in the end, she loved you too. You gave her the joy of life Tohru. Even if it was for her last four days, she died happy."

"She told you how to break the curse." Tohru said with misty eyes.

"That she did my little flower." Shigure said with a grin. "Who would have thought, that to free us all, all we had to do was accept Kyo! It's astounding! Although it was rather hard to get that cat and rat to become friends." Shigure said with a frown.

Tohru laughed. "I remember, they were leaving for college and you made them be roommates." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Shigure looked downright pleased with himself. "Oh yes, that was such great fun, listening to them fight when they came home."

Tohru smiled and leaned over to hug her husband, happy when he didn't transform. "I'm going to check on the children before I go back to bed." She said as she stood.

"I'll come with." Shigure said as he followed his wife into the shared bedroom of Akito and Kyoko. (The two sisters would have it no other way.) He watched his beautiful children who were peacefully sleeping in twin beds. Shigure closed his eyes in contentment as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

_"This, this is bliss."_ He thought.

* * *

A/N:Okay, here is who married who, and who their kids are. (In case you didn't understand it.)

Kyou & Kagura – Yuki

Rin & Haru- Kagura, Momiji, Hiro

Uotoni & Kureno- Tohru (boy) Hana

Yuki & Hana- Kyo, Arisa, Ayame

Tohru & Shigure- Akito, Kyoko

Kisa & Hiro- Tohru(girl), Haru

Hatori & Mayuko –Shigure

Ayame & Mine- Hatori, Kureno

Momiji & Kimi - Rin, Kisa

Ritsu (Not married.) (I ran out of female characters, plus I couldn't think of anyone who would be a good match for him.)

Anyway! How did you like it? Yes, I know I didn't focus much on Tohru and Shigure, but I wanted to have a cute little fic with the Zodiac characters and their kids! (I purposely made it start out with kids who look TOTALLY different then their namesakes just to throw you off a bit. I was hoping you guys would be able to tell whose child was whose.)

The next one-shot will probably be Tohru X Hatori unless everyone demands a different pairing. That reminds me, **_Tell me what pairings you want._**

In store is Tohru X Kureno, Tohru X Momiji, Tohru X Haru, and perhaps a Tohru X Yuki and Tohru X Kyou.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. In the Doghouse

A/N: Muwahah, I am here again, giving a LOOONNNGGGGG awaited update! I'm soooo sorry! BTW: THIS IS ANIME & MANGA BASED… meaning that Akito is a GIRL!

_Disclaimer_: Fruits Baskets isn't mine.

**Name:** In the Doghouse (Part I)

**Rating:** K+ for safety

**Pairing:** another delightful Tohru x Shigure

**Other Characters:** The Zodiac members.

* * *

_**A Fruit Basket**_

_In the Doghouse_

Shigure Sohma had always been called a sly dog. Many thought he was a sicko, skirt chasing pervert. They had often said that he only cared for himself, and that his ultimate goal was to free himself of the Zodiac Curse. However, there was much, much more to him than that. But Shigure was content to let everyone think that.

Only Hatori had suspected that Shigure pulled strings and twisted Akito to his whim and will. Only Hatori had guessed that Shigure would use Tohru to end the curse. Only Hatori had given him a jaded smile and told him that although he wouldn't fail to break the curse, he would also break something else in the process. Only Hatori had threatened Shigure if he hurt Tohru.

Shigure had fabricated lie after lie, eventually spinning up a complex web of deceit. Now, alone with only Tohru around, Shigure wished he wasn't such a liar.

"Shigure, I'm going to work. If Yuki or Kyou call would you please tell them that I miss them and I can't wait until they come home again?" Tohru called to the dog in her sing song voice.

Shigure startled out of his trance. "What?" he darkly called before instantly fixing his error. "Of course my darling little flower! How delighted they will be to hear from you!" he proclaimed, skipping out of his study to find the girl in the front hallway.

"Thanks Shigure, there's some miso soup in the fridge for your dinner," Tohru said with a beautiful smile. She glanced at the clock and freaked. "Oh my goodness, I'm going to be late!" she cried before speeding out of the house, bounding into the morning sun. "Good bye Shigure!" she called.

"Bye-bye!" the dog said, peeking out the front door to wave. She disappeared into the forest and Shigure stopped waving and padded back into the house, grumbling under his breath.

Kyou and Yuki were gone, and with them they had dashed half of his plan against the rocks. Both had left, going to Tokyo University. They were in the same dorm and each had his own dorm room. They got along, if only because they were the only two, cursed Sohmas in the area so they had to sympathize with each other.

Akito had ordered it, probably just to spite Shigure. The dog ground his teeth; ever since they left he had been in the doghouse. Not that Tohru had treated him badly… no. It was quite the opposite.

Shigure padded back to his office and collapsed on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. It had started directly before Akito ordered both Kyou and Yuki to leave…

* * *

"Shigure, I know what you're up to," Akito smugly said, lounging on a couch in her room. 

"And what exactly am I up to?" Shigure chuckled, a smile crossing his lips.

Akito turned her gaze onto the dog. "You think that you'll be able to break the curse using Tohru and either Yuki or Kyo," she said in a sing song voice.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Shigure said, lying through his teeth while letting out an airy chuckle.

"I know you hate me," Akito said, twisting onto her back. "You don't love me like you used to. You're obsessed with breaking the curse so you can go chasing real girls, girls that aren't cursed," Akito whispered.

Shigure released a bark of laughter. "You can't teach an old dog new tricks Akito. I'm far too old to be running around, trying to save the family. I don't care enough about it."

"You would never run around to save the family, but you might if it were for you," Akito hissed, unknowingly hitting the nail.

"Well go ahead and think whatever you want Akito. What does this have to do with calling me here though?" Shigure good naturedly asked.

Akito sat up, glaring at the dog. "I have reached a decision."

"Oh? About what?" Shigure inquired.

"Tohru Honda. I am going to have her immediately removed from your house and her job. Only, of course, after I call her here and make her see how the members of the Zodiac don't need her. Perhaps I shall repay her for all the pain and irritation she's put me through," Akito rambled, she was harshly surprised when two glowing, threatening eyes suddenly popped into her face, mere inches away.

"If you lay a single hand on Tohru I will kill you, Akito," Shigure said, his voice stripped of his usual cheer and false respect. It was dark and raw, and there was a dangerous light in his black, bottomless eyes that dripped into his words.

Akito shook, afraid for the first time in her life. Never had she seen Shigure so furious and deadly. She pressed herself against the wall, turning her face away from his disturbing eyes. "Leave!" she managed to squeak out.

Slowly the dog rose and ambled across the room, a dark aurora following him as he left the room, nearly throwing the door off its track when closing it.

Akito clutched her heart and took in a deep breath. After what she had just seen she would never dare touch Tohru. She narrowed her eyes, she would have to over look this bout of confidence from the dog. The others didn't know so she wouldn't have to worry about saving face… But that didn't mean she had to let all of Shigure's little plans go perfectly either. Akito had put up with Tohru Honda, a thorn in her side, only because of Shigure's pleadings. There was no doubt now in Akito's mind that the dog either was trying to break the curse using the stupid girl, or he harbored affection for her.

She suspected it was most likely the first. It was highly unlikely that the dog would ever come to love anyone more than himself, much less enough to take a stand for that person.

* * *

"Shigure? Shigure?" asked a concerned voice while there was a gentle rapping. 

Shigure slowly opened one eye as a shaft of light filled the room. Tohru's form appeared in the doorway.

"Shigure? Are you okay?" she asked, slowly entering the writer's domain.

Shigure fixed a smile on his face and sheepishly rubbed his head. "I'm sorry my flower, I must have fallen asleep! You're home already? I thought you had a late shift!" Shigure chattered.

"It's past eleven," Tohru worriedly said leaning over the dog to set a cool hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling okay? You usually don't fall asleep in here…" the girl trailed off.

"No, I'm fine," Shigure happily said, waving her off.

"If you say so…" Tohru slowly said, starting to stand. A foot slid out underneath her and with a cry she fell down… on top of Shigure.

There was a loud explosion and Shigure, in the form of a black dog, watched Tohru look absolutely wretched.

"I'm so sorry!" she yelped.

"It's just fine Tohru!" Shigure said, licking the side of her face while profusely wagging his tail. "It's the only time I can lick you and not get injured for it!" he brightly announced.

Tohru gave him a half hearted smile. "I'm still sorry. Will you be going to bed after you… re-transform?" she asked.

"Yes, I think I'll do that," Shigure said, padding out of the room. Tohru gathered up his clothes and trailed after him.

"Shigure, you have a rip in your kimono!" Tohru called as they traveled up the stairs.

"Do I now? That was probably from when Mia (A/N: I think that's his editors name…) captured me yesterday," the dog sheepishly said.

Tohru took a side trip into her room. "If you can hold on for a minute I would like to mend it now. If that's okay with you that is," she added.

"No problem at all!" the perverted dog said, happily trotting into her room while Tohru rummaged around her closet, unearthing a tin full of thread and needles.

She plopped on her bed, and Shigure also leaped onto it, setting his head on Tohru's lap to keep from transforming.

Shigure happily rubbed his face in the material of Tohru's skirt. That was one added bonus to the boys being gone. Ever since they were no longer around, sometimes at night he would purposely bump into Tohru to transform, and spend the rest of the evening watching TV with her while she mended clothes or sorted the mail, his head in her lap.

Shigure paused, it was one of many bonuses, but still it didn't compare with being free of the curse. He had been banking on the fact that the cat or rat would tell Tohru his feelings. Undoubtedly she would accept them, and they would have been forced to have a show down with the family leader. If they won they would have hopefully lifted the curse, there was a good chance that either Tohru or the cat or rat could be hurt in the process. But in the start that was a risk Shigure was willing to take. Shigure held in a growl. Now he supposed he would never know if it would have worked since Akito seemed to be actively scheming against him.

"Shigure?" Tohru asked, pausing her needlework.

"Yes?" Shigure asked, scooting more of his head onto her lap.

"Are you okay? I could have sworn I felt you growl," Tohru hesitantly explained, biting her lip.

Shigure laughed. "I'm fine my little flower. I'm just not feeling my best," he said, pausing the consistent motion of his tail.

Tohru set aside his kimono and lifted his head up. "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" she worriedly asked.

"No, the spunk just seems to be out of me today," Shigure dramatically sighed. If he played his cards right…

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" Tohru questioned, her eyes extra wide in anxiety.

Bingo.

"As a dog?"

Shigure wanted to roll his eyes. He supposed it was better than nothing. Besides, the time before he had been in his dog form too.

"Sure!" Shigure happily barked, wagging his tail.

"Okay, I just have to go finish getting ready for bed, I'll be back in a few moments," Tohru said gently lifting his head off of her lap and exiting her room.

Shigure burrowed into her blankets, remembering the last time he had slept with her. He could barely recall it, he was so blazing sick. Hatori had been called for and told him that it was a virus and it would have to run its course. Unfortunately Shigure kept getting sicker and was trapped in his dog form, barely conscious enough to know what was happening. In a movement of desperation Tohru had dragged him to bed with her, frequently waking him up at night to force water down his throat.

Thankfully the cat and rat had never found out about it… but it was a shame that Shigure himself could barely remember the experience.

Tohru padded back into the room and Shigure wondered if perhaps he really was coming down with something. After all, the girl had been out of the room for at least five minutes and he hadn't transformed back into his normal, human form.

Tohru lifted the blankets, allowing Shigure to hop under them, before she slid into the bed, tucking the blankets around both herself and the dog.

Tohru threw an arm over the black dog, a safety measure to make sure he didn't transform while in there with her.

"Good night Shigure," Tohru sleepily said flipping onto her side, her brown hair cascading over her face.

"Good night Tohru," Shigure said, nuzzling his head against her shoulder. Very quickly her breath deepened and evened out, announcing that she had fallen asleep.

Shigure pulled his head away and gazed up at the girl, practically a woman now since she had graduated from high school half a year ago. He had put her through so much, purposely pushing her and the boys together. It had broken her heart when Yuki and Kyou moved onto college.

"I'm sorry Tohru," Shigure muttered, pushing his head back into its previous spot. He hadn't given up hope yet though. He would have to be blind to not notice the gazes Momiji, Haru, even Hatori sent her. Perhaps it could still work out.

Shigure felt his throat clench as Tohru tightened her hug. He would certainly miss her, but Shigure would rather be free than to still have Tohru… right? So, what was wrong with him? Why was he feeling so… alone?

* * *

Tohru affectionately smiled and rubbed Shigure, who was still in his dog form, gently touching his ears. He sniffed, his ears twitching, but remained deep in sleep. Tohru stifled a giggle before she happily walked downstairs, intent on making a breakfast Shigure would enjoy. 

Tohru cracked several eggs in a frying pan over the stove. Shigure had treated her especially well after Yuki and Kyou left. She had been prepared to move out, but the dog had been dead set against it, and threatened to either move with her or end his life, which would probably happen if he _did_ move with her since the cat and the rat would skin him alive. Or so Shigure said.

Tohru expertly flipped several pieces of bacon over before stirring up the batter for pancakes. She was worried, rarely was Shigure ever in a slump like he was now.

Tohru tossed several chocolate chips into the pancake she was making, Shigure always loved them that way when they did have an American breakfast.

There was thumping on the stairs and Tohru craned her neck out of the kitchen to see Shigure coming down the stairs, fully dressed and one hundred percent human.

"Shigure!" Tohru happily said. "It's so nice to-" the phone interrupted her. Tohru gave an apologetic smile and rushed over to the cordless phone. "Hello?" she asked, walking back to the kitchen to flip the pancake.

"Miss Honda?" asked a shy, quiet voice.

"Yuki!" Tohru gushed. "How are you? How's Kyou?"

Yuki let out a chuckle. "We're both okay. That stupid cat nearly transformed in front of the whole campus yesterday. My classes are going great though, especially since he's not in any of them. How are you Miss Honda?"

Tohru laughed and blushed slightly, wrapping a lock of her hair around her finger while Shigure watched with a pout creasing his face.

* * *

Shigure impatiently tapped his fingers on the table and rolled his eyes, glancing at the clock. Tohru had been talking to the stupid rat for over twenty minutes now, giggling and blushing the entire time, and she was just finishing up making breakfast. True, she would certainly hang up when they sat down to eat, but to Shigure something about his morning just wasn't complete until he talked with Tohru. Besides, he was sitting TWO FEET IN FRONT OF HER and all she was doing was talking to Yuki! 

A scowl crossed his lips and Shigure realized he was being moodier than usual. He shrugged it off and decided to indulge himself. He crept up behind Tohru and snatched the phone from her hands.

"Awwww, Yuki's not going to say hi to your cousin?" Shigure happily barked into the phone.

"Hello Shigure," Yuki reservedly said. "Would you put Miss Honda back on the phone now?"

"Nope!" Shigure happily announced. "We're about to eat! Go find yourself your own little flower, this one's taken!" With that Shigure hung up on him.

Tohru laughed and blushed bright red. "Breakfast is ready," she said, taking the platter of pancakes into the dining room. Shigure followed her, carrying the eggs and bacon.

Together they animatedly chattered, sharing the pleasant moments of breakfast. Shigure had just stuffed another piece of bacon in his mouth when the phone rang. Shigure darkly glared at it, it was more than likely Yuki again. He rolled his eyes, he needed to push Tohru onto another Sohma. Although the rat and cat loved Tohru they just weren't making a move, and time was something Shigure didn't have on his side.

As Tohru stood up to get it Shigure just 'accidentally happened' to fall against Tohru, transforming himself into a black dog. Tohru fell to the ground with a thump, and Shigure gave a happy bark before plopping down on her stomach.

"Shigure, the phone!" Tohru said, her voice erupting with laughter as Shigure shoved his wet nose along her neck.

While the young girl laughed Shigure internally smirked. Yes, he would shove Yuki and Kyou out of the picture. Haru, perhaps even Momiji would nicely fall into the roll of loving Tohru. Shigure considered Hatori for a mere second before brushing it off. Although Hatori would be all too glad to love Tohru, he also knew that Shigure was aiming for something, and it was very unlikely he would allow himself and Tohru to be used.

Shigure licked Tohru's hand for good measure as tears of laughter dropped out of the girl's eyes. She continued to giggle while Shigure happily waved his tail and barked. Yes, Haru or Momiji would work, even if he felt in some strange way that they didn't deserve her. In addition to that Shigure wasn't looking forward to the ox or the rabbit hanging around his house more than they did already. Not to mention they would hang all over Tohru, which for some odd reason greatly irritated Shigure.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, actually it would be much later that he would figure it all out. It wouldn't be a while until he discovered why he didn't want to share Tohru. It was because _he_, Shigure Sohma, had fallen deeply for Tohru Honda.

* * *

A/N: This is a two parter, so part two will be coming out soon! I hope you Shigure fans liked it! I LOVE Shigure, he's my favorite! Anyway, please review, I really love getting the comments, it's what I live on! Thanks a lot for reading! 


End file.
